veggie_animalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Follow My Leader
Follow My Leader is the second episode of the first season of Veggie Animals. Plot To celebrate their first day of being animals, as well as their victory over Juodas, the Veggie Animals have decided to throw a party. Larry, Petunia, Jimmy, and Jerry are given the task of getting the decorations set up, until Archibald shows up, claiming that the decorations pose a number of safety risks. However, a chandelier that was suspended by a rope above Archibald falls, as Larry leaps forward and pushes Archibald out of the way of the falling chandelier, saving his life. Archibald becomes surprised when he realizes that Larry saved his life so, because of that, in-debts himself to Larry, even offering to do favors for Larry. Archibald offers to help set up the decorations for the party. Within 10 minutes, the decorations are all set up, which Bob is surprised to see when he arrives. After Larry explains what happened, Bob is amazed that Archibald was actually able to help out. When Archibald asks Larry if there's anything else he can do for him, Bob is confused, until Larry explains that because he saved Archibald, Archibald has to do favors for him. Of course, Jimmy asks Larry to ask Archibald to get some pizzas, which Archibald grants. Later, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry have eaten the pizzas, but while Jimmy and Jerry are enjoying the delicious taste of the pizzas, Larry is a bit solemn, starting to have second thoughts of having Archibald do favors for him. Archibald shows up and asks Larry if he wants him to do anything, but Larry turns him down, claiming to let him know, which Archibald understands, stating that he is patient. Larry goes to take a walk in the woods, when he meets up with Aristotle who asks him what's wrong. After Larry explains to Aristotle what happened, Aristotle explains to Larry to tell Archibald how he feels about having favors needlessly done for him. Larry is reluctant, thinking that Archibald will revert back his regular personality once again, but Aristotle reminds him that the Lord wants us to be sincere with our feelings. At first, Larry seems to understand what Aristotle is telling him, until he comes up with the idea of having Archibald save him so that they'll be even, which Aristotle is surprised to hear, saying that that wasn't what he meant. Larry meets up with Jimmy and Jerry again, telling that he has an idea on how to stop Archibald from doing favors for them. Plan A involves Larry pretending that he is stuck in a hollow log, and when Archibald comes by, Larry starts to flail about in the log, yelling for Archibald to save him. Archibald is able to save Larry from the log, but the log now falls on Archibald, so Archibald is trapped in the log as well, so Larry has to save him again, much to his frustration. Larry comes up with Plan B, where he pretends that he is drowning in a nearby stream. Larry flails about in the stream just as Archibald comes by. Archibald dives in to save Larry, but as they are reaching the shore, Archibald gets his tail caught between some rocks in the water, so Larry has to save him again. Larry meets with Jimmy and Jerry again, before coming with Plan C, where Larry pretends that he is about to fall out of a tree. Jimmy tells Larry to give up and that Archibald won't save him from the fake dangers, but Larry tells him that Archibald will never stop doing favors for them if they don't get him to save him. Jerry tells Larry that Archibald is coming, before Larry pretends that he is about to fall out of the tree, while he has his tail caught in one of the branches. Archibald climbs up the tree to save Larry, when Aristotle comes by trying to stop Larry. Archibald and Larry are surprised when they hear Aristotle call out to Larry, which causes Archibald to lose his balance and fall off the tree, but Larry saves him, before both friends fall out of the tree and crash to the ground below. Larry, with a bit of encouragement from Aristotle, manages to tell Archibald that he doesn't want Archibald to do favors for him anymore, but is rather harsh while doing so. Archibald becomes crestfallen after hearing this from Larry that he leaves, but while Larry is happy that he has told Archibald not to do anymore favors for him, he can't help but feel downhearted and curious if he might have been too harsh. Aristotle then reminds Larry that aside from telling others how we feel about them, God also wants us to be kind to those around us while doing so. When Larry tells Bob, Petunia, and Jean-Claude and Phillipe about what happened, Bob is disappointed in Larry for acting harshly to Archibald, which makes Larry feel even more sadder about what happened, wanting to do something to make it up to Archibald. Jimmy and Jerry then suggest that they go to look for Archibald so that Larry can apologize to him, which Larry thinks is a great idea. The group, with the exception of Bob so that he can get the final preparations for the party all ready, go to find Archibald, while also splitting up into different areas of the forest, but have no luck looking for Archibald. Larry ventures into a dangerous area called Boulder Plateau, comprised of precariously balanced boulders prone to falling at any time. Aristotle warns Larry to be careful in Boulder Plateau, though Larry is confident that he'll be careful, but he ends up stepping on a false spot that causes one boulder to fall off the cliffside and roll towards Larry. Larry tries to get away, but he trips and falls to the ground, just as the boulder lands on his tail, trapping him. Aristotle goes to get help, while Larry finds himself in even bigger trouble, because an even bigger boulder is preparing to fall towards the spot where Larry is trapped. Larry calls for help, but there is no answer, until Archibald shows up, having heard Larry's cry for help. Larry is happy that Archibald has returned, until Archibald reminds him of what he told him earlier, but Larry apologizes to Archibald for what he said, asking Archibald to help him for real this time. Aristotle returns after having gotten Petunia, Jean-Claude, Phillipe, Jimmy, and Jerry to come and help. Even with everyone helping, it still isn't enough to help free Larry from the boulder, until Archibald comes up with the idea of digging at the ground around the boulder to loosen it up. This time, the boulder is rolled away, freeing Larry, but everyone gets out of the area just as the bigger boulder falls, right onto the spot where Larry was trapped. After everyone exits Boulder Plateau, Larry is happy that Archibald was able to save him, at the same time that Archibald reminds him to be more careful around Boulder Plateau, which Larry is happy to hear ("Now that's the Archie we all know and love"). Because of this experience, Aristotle quotes, "For whenever our heart condemns us, God is greater than our heart, and he knows everything". Archibald is able to interpret the verse and its meaning. Larry tells the others that it's time for the party, but Archibald tells him they can't go just yet, because of the fact that now that he and Larry are even in debt, one thing has to be taken care of first. It is later revealed at the party that Archibald has decided to read some poetry to the party-goers. Jimmy lightens up Larry by reminding him that Archibald isn't asking him for favors anymore, before Larry admits that he didn't really expect Archibald to come to the party. Petunia reminds him that it's because Archibald still remembers about the chandelier incident. Larry admits that he learned his lesson about telling others how they feel and that he doesn't intend to make the same mistake again, which everyone else laughs about. Fun Facts * The verse quoted is "1 John 3:20". * The episode's title is taken from the book of the same name by James B. Garfield. * The poem that Archibald reads at the end of the episode is "She Walks In Beauty", which was written by Lord Byron in 1813. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes